Disociación
by Mitsuryouku
Summary: "Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos" dice el refrán, y no puede ser más real: adentrarse en las profundidades de una sonrisa puede llevarnos a descubrir un mundo que no era el que precisamente imaginábamos. / AU.


" **Disociación"**

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

Con fuerza.

Un poco más hacia arriba.

Mostrando un poco más de alegría, aunque probablemente se viese antinatural.

Sonreír era todo lo necesario: Saga había aprendido que las personas –o mejor dicho, la mayoría de ellas– no solían cuestionar a nadie que se dignase a portar un gesto afable porque así eran más felices, abrazando conscientemente la ignorancia, evitándose la molestia de lidiar con otro problema más; y peor aún un problema que, en esencia, no era suyo. No tenía por qué imponerse. No tenía por qué incomodarlos… Después de todo él mismo se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño y menos humano. Un ente. Un conjunto de células.

Un muñeco.

Un muñeco vacío.

Al principio así era más fácil para él también. Sólo le bastaba recordar y automáticamente la memoria de sus propios músculos salía a flote, destruyendo ese dolor membranoso que se pegoteaba cada vez más a sus entrañas, dibujando descaradamente aquella mueca que todos tanto querían. Aquella que tanta tranquilidad generaba.

Porque podía oírlos… Podía escuchar esos suspiros aterciopelados de tranquilidad al verlo entrar alegre, y era una constante que se repetía minuto a minuto, en cada lugar de su vida diaria. Sus propios rostros delataban tranquilidad ante un cordial saludo, los ojos entrecerrándose despacio en un espasmo de auto protección mientras las cuerdas vocales de aquel hombre a colores trazaban sin dificultad un _"hola"_ sencillo.

Bajo esa constante monotonía y actuando sólo por el deber de hacerlo, ¿quién podría resistirse…? ¿Quién querría combatir contra ese monstruo que se volvía cada vez más gigantesco, si todavía podía caminar allí, comiéndose él mismo aquella fachada intangible pero real?

Sólo tenía que seguir sonriendo. Sólo continuaría haciendo lo que el pasar de su vida le había enseñado, así no fuese auténtico. La alfombra era lo suficientemente grande para esconder todas las porquerías que continuaba acumulando, todo el dolor que sus dientes iban filtrando, el gris que iba asomándose en la comisura de sus labios.

Un día de frío entre bufandas. Un día más tibio, el sol asomándose más temprano. El calor abrasante. Las hojas cayendo, pintando colores disonantes en su corazón. El paso del tiempo perdía toda razón y el júbilo de los meses cantaba en idiomas ininteligibles a través de sus largos cabellos. Quizás aquella noche se decidiría a danzar con ella, o quizás no- Pero si no lograba hacerlo sólo daría unos tímidos pasos, una mano sobre su pecho reprimiendo un poco más su alma, tanteando despacio con su sonrisa para poder conquistarla.

Si tan sólo pudiese apropiársela… ¿cuántas cosas cambiarían? ¿Cuánto podría cambiar el tener el control de su propia sustancia? De deseos no podía alimentarse pero la falta de sí mismo allí estaba y de pronto con su reflejo no bastaba. En el fondo lo sabía: cada día se perdía al ensayarla, frente al espejo que la nada misma se volvía y su semblante consumaba amargamente el fracaso que significaba enfrentarse a su propia ánima demacrada.

Así fue como aquel muchacho comenzó a obligarse a sí mismo a crearla.

De a poco, con fuerza.

Cada vez más arriba, dejando ver un poco más los dientes aunque probablemente mostrase algo de agresividad.

La rabia no era mala, al contrario, era extrañamente agradable. Su carácter sosegado oscilaba en una constante a través de la debilidad, desbarrancando en un instante etéreo, en un plano en el que volvía a desaparecer y se miraba desde afuera, sin reconocerse como tantas otras veces le había pasado.

Aunque su reflejo fuese él.

Aunque su cara sonriese el vacío era abrumador, y el que lo saludaba a carcajadas del otro lado con esos ojos inyectados en sangre no fuese más que un simple muerto.

Quien trascendía a través del espejo festejaba la disociación. Festejaba el hambre. La mediocridad.

Se saludaba a sí mismo y el puño atravesaba el más allá, intercambiando sangre por locura, por rabia que calzaba como si nada en esa mueca ensalivada y taciturna.

Porque el pensamiento de perderla lo volvía loco y a su paso todo se tornaba en un obstáculo, en algo que le impedía alcanzar la alegría de la nada, la felicidad que aquel espacio cómodo y oscuro le podía brindar. Furia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entre las sábanas ante la repulsión de su propio envase, destrozándose para intentar crearse a sí mismo una vez más, porque quizás así no fuese tan imperfecto pero tampoco demasiado mundano.

Ni siquiera él mismo entendía cómo había logrado sobrevivir tantos años. El camino de la dualidad era demasiado doloroso como para que cualquiera pudiese soportarlo y muchas veces había querido abandonarlo, pero sus rostros… Sus rostros hablaban. Aquellas caras sufrían al verlo y en él se replicaban, en la amargura de su cuerpo.

Ese no era el que todos querían ver.

Esa mueca no era la que necesitaban y de igual manera él ya no toleraba la angustia del resto: no podía ver más esos gestos de compasión, de sufrimiento, del vacío devorándolos de la misma manera horrenda y lenta en que lo comía a él.

¿Cómo lidiar con la pérdida de la identidad, cuando ya nuestro nada tenemos y sólo nos define algo incluso más oscuro que la misma muerte? Cuando la desesperanza nos arrastra hacia abajo y nos revolcamos en ella, y el aislamiento se vuelve nuestro compañero recurrente… Y llorar. Llorar, él lloraba a mares pero en silencio. No frente a ellos, pero cuando se sentía tan desgraciado como para quitarse la sonrisa, a veces los veía hacerlo. Y allí ellos tampoco llevaban máscaras: por fin podían desnudarse. Era un signo de igualdad, un compañerismo que lo enervaba hacia el extremo porque sí, le era muy difícil compartir la soledad con otros entes.

De cierta manera sonreír continuaba siendo un privilegio. Un sosiego mutuo. Un suspiro desesperado, hasta incluso descuidado que todos tenían en común. Un acuerdo tácito de esos que son desgarradores.

Porque ese no era aquel hombre a quien todos querían ver.

Porque en realidad, aunque nadie se atreviese a confesarlo, nadie deseaba ver las miserias de los demás.

Por eso él debía mantenerse allí de pie con la mueca alegre, extendida.

Otro tanto más, con fuerza. Incluso más que antes.

Ampliándola hasta que sus labios se agrieten, salados; hasta que el ardor de las lágrimas lo trajese nuevamente a la realidad y se quitase el gesto deprimente con el dorso de la mano, exhibiendo entre los dedos a la muerte misma en su sonrisa.

Con los pies ya envueltos en llagas él avanzó una vez más, sintiendo en sus venas la nostalgia que le generaban aquellas fachadas de falsa felicidad, una complicidad terrenal en el sufrir. Caminó triunfante y el dolor se le escapaba, enredándose de a poquito con esos gestos elevados de quienes usaban toda su voluntad para cubrir sus propias amarguras.

Quien dijese que el dolor no era real, era porque jamás había caminado en aquel pozo en el que sólo se espera pacientemente que el final llegue; y eso él muy bien lo sabía… Pero no había razón para apurarse: aún no la perdía. Todavía estaba junto a él en esa sucesión de angustias, de mañanas desmedidas. Podía verla en esos tragos amargos, llantos desesperados, idas, vueltas; vacías pasiones a través de encuentros cercanos con sus manos. Incluso cuando todo se desdoblaba y ya no se reconocía, ella se acercaba hacia él, invitándolo hacia el borde, llevándolo a flote hacia el abismo.

Y cielos cambiantes, turbios, se abrían frente a él.

La libertad se hacía eterna y restrictiva, atractiva pero fugaz.

Otra sonrisa camufló el pánico que significaba el desaparecer: el residuo de su presencia quedaría sobre la Tierra como una estela de patetismo por sobre los humanos, por sobre el significado de la existencia, de la verdad de la vida misma y el sentir inhóspito de la muerte. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo y otra vez la dualidad lo carcomía entero a través de caminos que antes no había sentido, corriendo desesperado a refugiarse mil veces más entre la virtud de su dañino gesto.

Aquel hombre de cabellos azules se miró al espejo como solía hacerlo cada mañana al despertar y allí ella lo saludó otra vez a través de sus ojos enrojecidos, de lo arremolinado de su mirada: la juventud continuaba haciendo mella en sus gestos desabridos. Extendió el brazo, palpando a través del frío remanso la profundidad que emanaba; y desde más arriba se alegró, incluso cuando otra vez aquella situación le provocase angustiarse hasta las lágrimas. La yema de sus dedos cercó su boca cuarteada y los apoyó sobre la comisura, extendiéndolos lado a lado mecánicamente, repasando eso que él tan bien sabía fingir.

Sin embargo al salir a la calle todo fue perdiendo su color.

Y allí soltó su mano y persiguió su sombra desde el cielo, expectante.

En esa madrugada de verano el sol se había transformado en niebla y el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones con una facilidad poco usual, agitado al adentrarse en sí mismo, hundiéndose lentamente en las maravillas del barranco.

A su alrededor cada rostro fue difuminándose en un jadeo de exoneración, uno a uno, cadencia nerviosa, urgida; y parpadeó infinidad de sucesiones a través del espacio, recorriendo con sus ojos los cuerpos destapados de sus semejantes, comprendiendo lo que nunca había querido entender. Quemaban. Ardían. Se derretían constantemente, abandonando su fulgor.

Quería verla una vez más. Sentía apremio, algo propio de su mismo egoísmo y desamor.

Nunca lo había pensado hasta esa mañana mientras la esperaba allí frente al rio y tampoco sabía si estaba listo para enfrentarla, pero por una vez en su vida quería intentar alcanzarla a pesar de que ella ya lo había tocado infinidad de veces, aunque ella ya hubiese destruido todo su interior, su vida entera; aunque ya no lograse más que seguir sus pasos a través de tantos castigos.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de todo el tiempo que se le había ido, poco a poco, intentando conformarse a sí mismo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no desfallecer, de continuar sonriendo porque el mero hecho de reconocer que los demás parecían sufrían más o igual que él era igualmente desconcertante.

" _Hola"_

La máscara se tensó al verla allí, sobre el agua blanca, y en una oleada de coraje él se encargó de hacerla añicos contra el suelo.

" _Hola…"_

Sí… No había dudas. Ella era ella, en todo su esplendor, inamovible. Envuelta en su amargura, él dio el último paso, abrazándola; y en ese calor se dio el lujo de asfixiarla con rabia entre sus brazos, meciéndola, tragándola y escupiéndola. Sabía a tristeza, abandono y destrucción.

A muerte.

Sólo le faltaba hacerlo una vez más. Una vez más, más arriba, con más fuerza, con más ímpetu, aunque se viese antinatural, agresivo, aunque la boca se bañase en sangre y regurgitase el dolor, aunque salpicase toda esa saliva desgranada y putrefacta.

Porque para al menos uno de ellos enfrentar tanto dolor no era vida, si no el más cruel de los Infiernos.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Este oneshot es el resultado de intentar participar en un -fallido- concurso de oneshots en un foro hispanohablante bastante conocido. La premisa era tomar un refrán y en base a eso desarrollar una historia, y como buena ficker que ama mucho a Saga (y que por ende se empeña en hacerlo sufrir xD) se me vino a la mente "Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos"... Con el resultado alegre que aquí vemos (?)**

 **En fin, les dejo un abrazote enorme. Espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado de esta corta pero nueva historia.**

 **¡Nos leemos prontito!**


End file.
